


Protection

by cyda-the-nogitsune (Cydalima)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/cyda-the-nogitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to protect me. And you certainly don’t need to stay with me, it’s my fight.”</p>
<p>Francis goes with him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I posted some ficlets in [fruk-me-bastard](http://fruk-me-bastard.tumblr.com/) at tumblr. I'm one of the admins of that account but I have taken possession of it because I'm a little shit. So yeah, I reblogged something about characters and prompts and I received some requests.
> 
> This one is for the option "You don’t need to protect me."
> 
> English is not my first language and this isn't betaed, but if you see something wrong, please tell me so I can change it.

It is so hard not to punch Arthur right in the face if that means he would stop trying to pass through him. Outside the room is still quiet, but Francis knows it's a matter of time before someone finds them and he doesn’t want to start a fight with Arthur in this moment.

Not when their mission is on the verge of failing miserably because, of course, their timing for arguing is always wrong and now the enemy knows they are inside their base and there is a furious horde of soldiers trying to kill them.

“Get out of my way! You know I’m perfectly capable of fight against them.”

Francis snorts.

“And you know I’m not going to let you go, Arthur, so please stop trying to leave and listen to me.”

“Oh, yeah, so you can tell me again that I’m not good enough to fight against them? I don’t think so.”

“No, so I can avoid getting you killed.”

“You know, that’s why I hate being paired with you in _my_ missions,” Arthur says with a snarl.

“ _Our_ missions,” retorts France. “I can’t believe we are still having this fight after all these years of working together.”

“Not because I want to work with you, frog.”

Francis makes an irritated sound.

“Yeah, yeah. Look, right now is not the best moment, and you know that. If you go out, you are going to die.”

“That’s what I hate about you. You are always hiding instead of fighting. And right now, I need to fight against them, Bonnefoy, and you are not going to stop me to do so.”

Both go silent and Francis takes the opportunity to observe Arthur. He has the same stoic expression as always, but there is something different about him: an unusual nervousness, some kind of anxiety that hasn’t been there before. He’s been like that even before they started the mission.  

“What’s wrong with you today?”

“Nothing.”

“You are not usually like this. I mean, you are stupid, but you are not this stupid.”

There is a moment of silence before Arthur sighs and looks the other way.

“The boss of these guys is who killed my little brother. And I know he’s here.”

For a moment Francis stays there, limp and without words. That explains why Arthur was so eager to start with this mission before. And of course that’s why he doesn’t want to leave before killing the bastard.

“I can’t believe you are trying to take revenge and make this mission something personal,” Francis says. “What about the code? You are going to get yourself killed, and maybe get _me_ killed in the process.“

“Screw the code. And I’m going to do this alone.”

Francis shakes his head. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Wha -”

Francis pushes Arthur to the ground and holds him there. It’s hard, because Arthur is really strong and is well trained, but they have fought so many times Francis already knows his weak points. He also knows he won’t be able to hold him for long, but he doesn’t need a lot of time. He just needs enough.

“Francis-!”

Still struggling, Francis reaches for his pocket and takes his phone, pressing a code that will send their current location to the agency.

“Let me go, you bastard!”

A confirmation message appears on the phone screen just in time before Arthur breaks free.

“What did you do?”

“I asked for help. Someone’s on the way.”

Arthur frowns and for a second, Francis is sure he’s going to punch him. Or shoot him. Instead, he arranges his clothes and checks out for his gun inside the holder.

“Fine. I was going to do this alone anyway.”

“I’m not letting you go.”

“I’m not asking for permission. Out of my way.”

“If you go out there, you are going to die. You don’t want to die, do you?”

“It doesn’t matter if I die. Not if I can put a bullet through that bastard.”

“It matters to me.”

Arthur does a double take. “What?”

Francis sighs, and his tone takes on an unusual sincerity that makes Arthur wary. “You think I’m holding you here because it’s fun? I don’t want you to die.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because we are friends?” Francis asks. “I mean, we are not best friends but we’ve been partners for long enough. I know you better than I know some other friends, and I know it goes the same for you.”

Arthur makes a frustrated noise.

“You can’t be serious. You can’t tell me this kind of things now. It’s not fair!”

“And willing to die is?”

Both remain silent again and for a few seconds they only listen the sound of their own breathing. Until Francis takes out his gun and unlocks it. Arthur opens his eyes with surprise.

“What are you doing?”

“Going with you so you don’t get yourself killed in the way.”

Arthur opens his mouth to protest, but Francis holds up a hand.

“You know that we are better when we work together.”

“What about the code?” Arthur asks, using the same question Francis made before.

“Screw the code.”

Arthur snorts.

“You don’t need to protect me. And you certainly don’t need to stay with me, it’s my fight.”

“I know you could fight against some of them. Ten, twenty, maybe more, but out there is a whole base of trained soldiers. You are good, but not that good. Not on your own at least.”

Arthur opens his mouth to add something but eventually closes it again. He nods and holds his own gun.

“Let’s do this before help comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [here](http://fruk-me-bastard.tumblr.com/post/118741906334/hey-also-if-youre-cool-with-it-then-could-you).
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
